


Sweet Williams

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, But its never explicitly mentioned, Flower Crowns, Gen, Implied Nymphs, Nymphs & Dryads, kind of?, pastel tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun meet in the meadow at the center of the forest that surrounds Josh's village.Tyler can't leave the feild, and one day Josh doesn't turn up.





	

The sky was a soft, pastel blue as Joshua Dun walked through his small village and into the dark, a pure black silhouette against the light sky and the bright, yet subdued and soft, colours of his home. His village was a superstitious one, they believed that anything that was different was bad, no matter how small a difference it was. This what led to the ban in people going into the forest that surrounded the village in all directions after someone had seen what they thought was a woman with pointy ears and strange markings around her forehead lead a man, the butchers son who was fresh from school, into the forest and to his doom over thirty years ago.

Many teenagers didn't listen to the rule, finding it stupid and outdated. Joshua William Dun was one of them, he had been walking through that woods twice a day, twice a week, for three years and nothing had happened to him. The townspeople where still to scared to lift the ban, instead they accused something of 'taking over the poor school teachers son'. Luckily they continued to let him go into the woods without much fuss, afraid that the 'monster' that 'possessed' him would get angry at them if they didn't, and sneaking off on the weekends turned into him going into the woods every other day, which turned into everyday.

Josh loved to walk to the field of flowers that was little over an hour away from his house. It was calm, relaxing and completely cut of from reality due to the fact that no one wen to it as it was inside the forest, which made it peacefully quiet. His mother used to be scared that one day her son wouldn't come home after his time spent in the field of flowers, that the creatures that she believed lurked behind the trees would kill him, that he had stopped telling her that he was going to the forest and instead having his friend cover for him, if his mother ever asked about where he went on those hours spent outside the house.

However when Josh went there at the start of his summer, someone was already sitting there braiding flowers into their hair. Josh almost turned around, ready to go to Brendon's house, before he caught sight of the strange patterns on the other persons arms Walking towards the new person, Josh tried to be as quiet as possible but the figure heard him anyway and dropped the flower that was about to join the others in his hair, completing the crown, before standing up and backing away from Josh.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you. My names Josh, what's yours?" he asked quietly and in the softest voice he could manage. He debated on weather to reach his arms out, like people always did in movies, before discarding the idea, he didn't want to scare the other person anymore than he already had.

"Tyler," the other said, his voice angelic and soft, before reaching down to gently pick the flower back up. Tyler's hands immediately started to braid the flower into his hair, and Josh briefly wondered how it was possible before remembering why he had approached the strange boy in the first place.

He didn't ask about the strange patterns that seemed higher than the rest of the boys skin, knowing that he would cause Tyler to clam up if he did. Instead he tried to get to know the other better, asking him questions about himself and Tyler asked questions about Josh in return. They had sat there for what seemed like minutes, but when Josh checked him phone he found that two hours had passed.

"I have to go, but I'll be here tomorrow. Bye Tyler," Josh said, before beginning his long walk home through the dark shadows cast down from the trees. The walk through the woods used to be just as amazing as the time he spent sitting amongst the flowers, but meeting Tyler shifted that balance and Josh found himself longing to be able to stay with the boy in the flower crown forever.

For once, Josh didn't mind that someone else was in the field of flowers that he had come to call his own.

\--

He went back the next day to find Tyler sitting in the same spot as he had been the time before that, something gently laid down beside him. A flower crown made of beautiful purple-pink Sweet Williams that where twisted around a golden brown stick was perched on his soft brown hair. The wind seemed unable to blow the crown off of his head, despite the fact that Josh was having trouble keeping his light blue hair under the cap that say securely on his own head.

Josh hurried over to the other boy and sat down next to him almost instantly. He couldn't wait to talk to the angelic boy, and Tyler only smiled after seeing the display of excitement and carefully picked up the object that lay beside him. It was a small instrument, that Josh believed to be called a ukulele.

Josh smiled at him in encouragement as Tyler carefully got ready to play the instrument, his hands shaking. As Tyler played he grew more confident and it was only as Josh started drumming along to the song with a pen that was in his jacket, that Tyler started to softly sing along to the music they where creating. His voice shook slightly with nerves, but it was a beautiful sound and was, somehow, even more angelic than his voice when he spoke.

Tyler sung some more, and Josh drummed to the beat of unfamiliar songs, and only stopped when his fingers cramped up from playing the ukulele for so long. Josh let out a gentle breath, before laughing in post-bliss when Tyler looked at him questions dancing through those dark brown eyes before laughing with him. The two lay like that for ages afterwards, neither said a word and instead found comfort and joy in the silence that stretched out between them.

"You sound amazing," Josh said as he got up to leave the field, not even noticing that the markings had spread to his friends hands overnight.

\--

The third day that Josh visited his friend was the first day that he returned home with something from the feild.

He had walked to the feild as usual, if not slightly quicker than normal, and arrived to find Tyler sitting at the center of the flowers just like he normally did. That day a crown of red flowers, that Josh didn't know the name of, sat atop his head. In Tyler's hand rested a single Sweet Williams rested.

"Sit," Tyler whispered carefully, wavering at Josh with the flower free hand. He noticed the markings that surrounded his friends hands, they twirled around his fingers in the most mesmerising way, and made a note to ask him about it another day.

"Okay," he whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace that surrounded the two. Wind gently pushed the fflowers aside and Josh made sure not to step on any of the things that Tyler thought where so special. The flowers where beautiful, seemed to compliment the stunning boy beside him no matter what he wore.

As soon as he sat down in the single grass patch along side Tyler, the floral boy started braiding the flower into his hair. Josh let out a gasp of shock before blushing at his reaction to such close contact to the boy that was carefully choosing another flower to braid into his hair.

Tyler's tung stuck out in concentration, and Josh had to resist the urge to chuckle at how adorable he looked.

"Stop moving," Tyler said, a giggle escaping his lips, as he swatted Josh's head.

"I didn't know I was moving, Ty!" Josh said, finnaly letting himself laugh at the sight of Tyler leaning over him to examine flowers. The other boy, however, froze at his words.

"What did you call me?" Tyler asked, his voice shook slightly as if he where holding back tears.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I won't call you it again, I'm sorry," Josh said, tripping over his own words. He panicked slightly, was giving him a nickname the wrong thing to do?

"No, no, it's fine. No one has ever given me a nickname before, Jishwa," Tyler said, somewhat breathless and with a shakey voice, before braiding another flower - that he had deemed to be of 'satisfactory quality' - into his soft blue hair.

They didn't mention the incident again, nor did Josh say anything about the tears that stained his friends face. His smiled at the blinding grin that Tyler sent his way as he left the field to walk home.

Josh gently placed his hands on the purple-pink crown on his head, matching Tyler's from the day before.

\--

"How do you do this?" Josh asked as Tyler wove him a flowercrown with Sweet Williams and some golden brown sticks that he had found in the forest.

"It's not that hard, here I'll show you," Tyler said before gently placing the half made crown into his hands.

\---

It was on the sixth day of knowing Tyler that he asked about the markings. His friend hadn't shied away from the question, but Josh had the suspicion that Tyler was lying about them.

"Hey, what are those marking on your arm?" he had said as he sat down next to his friend. Tyler had flinched slightly at the question before he just gazed at his hands playing with the small, yellow, flower in his hands.

"There nothing, I... uh... inherited them from my mother," he said, rubbing his wrist subconsciously before stuffing his hands up the sleeves of his usual jumper.

"Oh, okay, they look like rose stems. It's pretty," Josh said as he picked at his dark blue jeans.

"They are," Tyler replied, looking down shyly, a sad gleam in his eyes.

"That's cool," He said, trying to make eye contact with his friend.

"Really?" Tyler looked up, surprised clear on his face and in his eyes. He shrunk back in on himself after realising how loudly he had spoken.

"Yeah, Ty, it's cool," the repition of his previous words seemed to be enough to get a smile on his friends face.

His smile seemed to light up the already bright day, and he looked more alive than ever.

Josh was content to just watch Tyler all day, sitting in silence as the cute boy infront of him.

The sixth day he noticed the stems peeking out over the jumper that his friend wore. Tyler didn't shy away from his gaze, but he made an effort to distract Josh from them.

\--

Day seven and they where visible on his neck, a stark contrast to the usual tan that was normally there.

Josh was starting to be concerned at the thorns that dug into his friends skin, but Tyler took his thoughts away from the green circling his friends throat.

He left later than usual that night, he didn't regret it.

\--

"Why do you never leave this field?"

"I can't,"

\--

"What does your town look like?"

"It's a wonderful, pastel yet amazingly bright, place. But it's very superstitious, no one accepts anything diffrent or new."

\--

They never brought the thorns on his skin up again, Josh having caught onto how uncomfortable it made Tyler.

The stems hadn't moved since the eighth day he had been there, and it was the thirteenth. Tyler seemed sadder, the grass patch was growing larger and the flowers seemed less vibrant.

Josh didn't notice anything over than his friends subdued mood, and spent all day trying to cheer him up.

\--

Tyler wasn't wearing his flower crown. It was weird seeing him without one, after three weeks of them being constantly on his head.

\--

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

\--

His mother fund out where he was going. He wasn't allowed to leave the village for the next two weeks, until school started again.

It was so boring without Tyler. Brendon wasn't even allowed to go over to his house, he was grounded after his parents found out that he was lying to Mrs Dun.

\--

The town called a meeting, they had found something unusual on the border of the village.

Josh wasn't meant to go, but he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He had felt like that all day.

The villagers wouldn't let any children into the medical office. He sat outside all night.

They let him in after he was outside for four hours, he had started shivering and he was sure his fingers where blue.

The villagers covered the body, but he could see the faint outlines of stems crawling up his skin.

Josh prayed that he was wrong as he pulled the white sheet away.

On the bed lay the body of a tan boy, floral kimono draped over his torso. A crown of Sweet Williams was falling into his eyes, and his hands held a single red flower - as gently as it had when Josh had last seen him.

The rose stems covered his eyes, the thorns jagged into his skin, and burrowed into his throat and cutting off his breathing.

Tyler looked beautiful even in death.

\--

Tyler didn't have a funeral, Josh was the only one that ever visited his grave.

Josh never went back to their flower feild, except to pick Sweet Williams for his friend.


End file.
